


Found Wanting

by JaneDavitt



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith and Wesley should have so much in common...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Wanting

She scrapes her eyes over him, tearing away the suit and the thin-lipped smile and seeing the quiver and quaver and shyness underneath.

As out of place as she is, because this is Giles' library and Giles is Buffy's Watcher, and this new man and Faith, what are they?

Spares. Replacement parts.

Second best.

And this should be where she bonds with Mr Straight-and-Narrow, full of fellow-feeling because Buffy and Giles are looking down on him, but add zero to zero and you get nothing.

"Screw that."

She tries to turn away before the hurt reaches his eyes.

Doesn't quite.


End file.
